Kiyoteru x Reader: Crusade of Corruption
by Lofe Dystopia
Summary: Tons of guys out there are already sex-crazed maniacs, but you're more interested in the pure-of-heart. They're so much more fun to play with, push to their limits, and then push a little more. Your latest target? Hiyama Kiyoteru, another student at Tenshou Onkyou University. (College AU, pre-Vocaloid, female reader)


Every time you did this to someone, you were surprised by how far you could push them.

The latest subject to your crusade of corruption was Hiyama Kiyoteru, a junior at Tenshou Onkyou University, where you were also studying. You first talked to him in the spring, after a lecture. Your strategy for success was to keep in contact with people in all of your classes- you never wanted to study alone. Hiyama was initially taken by surprise when you asked him for his email address, but relief washed over him when you explained it was for academic purposes. He must get really nervous around girls, huh? Perfect.

You often saw him with the other Hiyama, who introduced himself to you as Akito as soon as you were noticed. "Don't want you to get confused," he said enthusiastically, though you didn't see how you could possibly get them messed up. "Your guy here is Kiyoteru. Say hi." Akito pushed him forward towards you.

"You don't have to call me that if you don't want to," he stuttered, the sunlight reflecting off his glasses and hiding his nervous eyes.

"Well, I do," you asserted. "Kiyoteru." You remember winking at him then.

You often invited Kiyoteru to your dorm to help you study, most often for math, but as time went on you came up with more excuses- subjects, to also study together.

"Thanks for coming over," you said once, as he was about to leave.

"I'm glad I was able to help," he says, his hand behind his head.

And right before he walked away, you gave him a hug, and released him without another word.

Physical contact established. After that, you would often lean on Kiyoteru as you sat next to each other, engrossed in studies. He never refused any of that, a good sign that your pacing was right. So, you began the next stage.

"Kiyoteru," you started, in an innocent tone of voice. "Have you ever kissed someone?"

His face goes red and for a moment he avoids eye contact. "N-no, I haven't kissed a girl."

You didn't mention a girl in your question, and reflecting on it later, you realized that he probably meant something about Akito. Their "bromance" seemed a little too intense to include the "b".

But this moment. "Do you want to try it?" you asked in the same way.

"Well, I'm not really close to any girls," he started.

"I'm okay with it, Kiyoteru," you reassured. So he closed his eyes, and briefly, your lips touched.

From then on, every time he came over, you would kiss a little bit longer behind your locked door. While he taught you how to find the second derivative, you taught him how to kiss. Win win. On some occasions, he would initiate, and you couldn't fight how seductive your little boy toy was becoming.

On one of those occasions, you took another initiative of your own, and sat on his lap as you kissed, your lips locked and tongues beginning to dance. You felt a hard bulge between his legs beginning to form, and you knew exactly why.

Kiyoteru stopped kissing you right when you were about to start grinding on him. "I'm sorry, can we stop here?" he asked. You complied, and sat back down on the floor, ten centimeters of space between you.

There wasn't much to actually do that day. So you simply talked.

"What do you want to do when you graduate?" was one of the questions you remember asking.

"Go back to my hometown, and become a teacher there," he answered. He had a pretty clear idea of what kind of life he wanted. "I mean, it's just not realistic for my rock band to become famous, raking in millions of yen. I wouldn't even want to try."

As far as you knew, the band only had him, the other Hiyama, and a newbie drummer. Hopeless.

In due time, you managed to convince Kiyoteru to let you straddle him while kissing. "It feels good, doesn't it?" you said.

"Y-yeah," he answered, breath hot and heavy. You could tell he was painfully hard, and you, dripping wet. It's so tempting to skip to the endgame, but unless you build up to it, this type of person would absolutely refuse.

"Don't you feel uncomfortable sitting on the floor?" you suggested, subtly tilting your head towards the bed. It was time to get familiar with it.

"Somewhat," he answered, looking in exactly the direction you wanted him to. "Let's sit there."

You got off, so that he could stand up and sit on the edge of the bed. You got back on his lap, and feeling unstable on the edge, pushed him back a bit so that he was lying down. The kissing continued, and this time, you pulled his glasses off.

This triggered something in Kiyoteru, because he grabbed you and flipped you over so that you were lying down underneath him. He rutted his hips in between your legs and kissed you so aggressively, you wondered if he was the same person you first met those months ago. Those legs of yours were wrapped around him, holding him closer, demanding that closeness. You. Want. Him. Inside. You.

"Is Kiyoteru here?" asked someone who just opened the door. "Bible study is in five minut- OH I am so sorry for walking in…"

Kiyoteru froze. You accidentally looked at the person in the door. Kiyoteru unfroze, but still coldly, climbed off from on top of you, put his glasses back on, and smoothed out his clothes.

"Sorry, (your name). I have to go," he said quietly. He walked out of the door with the acquaintance and shut it behind him, leaving you alone in your room.

How did you always end up with the Good Christian Boys? Even here in Japan, where less than 1% are Christian to begin with? Even in this unpopular city, where you thought the odds would be even less? But maybe that's exactly why you always chose them.

The next time you did that together, you unsubtly put your hand on Kiyoteru's crotch. "Is it okay for me to touch you here?" you asked, in that convincingly sweet voice you've perfected.

"I-I dunno," he said apprehensively even now, looking at the door again and squinting somewhat. It wasn't Wednesday, no bible study, but he must have been wondering if anyone would walk in again.

"Please?" you pleaded. "I want to, for you."

A moment passed. "Okay," he said. You switched positions so that he was lying down on the bed. He unzipped his pants and pushed them down. His boxer briefs were slightly wet in one spot from precum. You let him pull that down himself- no use being too eager. But you could hardly contain yourself. So his dick was set free, standing at full mast. It was pretty average, as far as dicks go, but you were much happier about the person it was attached to. You wrapped your hand around it delicately. Though, with a firmer grip, you moved your hand up and down.

You could hear how heavily Kiyoteru was breathing. Though your pace was varied, the motion didn't stop. He made all these noises that you could drink up all day.

You decided to take it one step further, so you tentatively gave his penis a lick. He gasped.

"Sorry, should I not do that?" you asked, almost feeling genuinely concerned.

"No- well, I mean. I didn't expect that, but I guess.. If you want to," he said.

You wrapped your mouth around the head of his dick, and got a good response. You used your lips, your tongue, you sucked and licked and made that man under you writhe and moan. Your saliva slicked the whole shaft, so combined with what your hands were doing, it didn't take long for Kiyoteru to cum down your throat. You swallowed some of it, but strategically let some dribble out of your mouth as if it was overflowing. It's not like this stuff was made to be eaten.

Kiyoteru was catching his breath. He looked down at you with a dumb smile, and held your cheek with one of his hands. You always loved when people did that.

It was another evening of Kiyoteru coming to your dorm. That time, you skipped straight to the blowjob after kissing for a little while. That time, it was only supposed to be foreplay for the real main attraction. So you didn't go as intensely as you did the last time. You were still really looking forward to what would come afterwards, so much so that one of your hands made its way inside your panties, rubbing your clit, making you moan and sending vibrations through your mouth. You were ready for the final level.

When you removed your mouth from Kiyoteru's dick, he made this confused little noise that you thought was cute. You got up from the bed and rummaged through your desk drawers, finding the little packet you were looking for. You returned to the bed and crawled up to him, the corner of the condom between your lips. He just seemed more confused. Right, bad eyesight. So you tore it open, took it out, and unrolled it onto his dick.

"What..? No, NO!" he almost yelled. "I'm not doing that!"

"Pleeaaase," you insisted, throwing your arms around him to hold him close, your voice full of lust. "We've come so far already, won't you do this for me?" You moved your hips, rubbing your clit against the underside of his cock.

"(your name), I'm sorry, but I.. I can't have sex with you," he said with as much confidence as he could, though his voice was still unstable.

"Why not?" you asked him. You made yourself start crying a little bit. At the same time, you held his cock, teasing your entrance with the tip. All you had to do was sit down.

"I won't do it," he said with a biting tone of anger. He pushed you away, sat up, and got up from the bed. He peeled the condom off and put it in his mouth. This was the part that confused you the most. By now, you might have been actually crying.

"Don't leave me alone," you begged him, reaching out to hold his hand, and maybe pull him back. "I don't want to be alone, Kiyoteru.."

"What kind of relationship is this?" he demanded. His erection was already going away, and he redressed himself. The glasses were back on. "We're not even dating. We don't even know how we feel towards each other. All you've done is bring me here… do these things… pretend to study." On that last phrase, he kicked at one of the textbooks on the floor. "What do you want from me?"

"I want YOU," you said, your mind still clouded with lust, the fingers of your other hand still absentmindedly drawing circles on your clit. You tried to tug him, and he stumbled. He shook his hand free.

Kiyoteru took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, but this isn't what I came to college for. Have sex with someone else, because I won't." He sounded like he didn't have rubber in his mouth. Did he eat the condom? "Not until after I'm married."

"I'll marry you," you said enthusiastically, already formulating a plan to get out of it once you've finished using him. Thinking for a moment longer, you regret saying that, because you realized that the sex wouldn't be nearly as exciting if it didn't feel like you were corrupting an innocent man.

"I'm going to focus on my own studies for now," he answered, clearly rejecting the proposal, and from the way he said it, rejecting the prospect of ever studying together again. "Good luck with yours." And then he left.

As you lie there, you stare up at the ceiling, thinking and remembering all the events that lead up to this. Every time you did this to someone, you were surprised by how far you could push them.


End file.
